theamericandadfandomcom-20200214-history
Snot Lonstein
Character Snot Lonstein is a student at Pearl Bailey High School. He is friends with Steve , Barry and Toshi . He is the most like Steve out of any of Steve's friends. They are also the closest out of the four of them, but they have a habit on turning on each other. In Con Heir Steve starts dating an 80 year old woman named Gretchen, who cheats on him with Snot. The two agree to never let a woman come between them again, only to both go chasing after an even older woman. In Bar Mitzvah Hustle, Steve lets Snot take the blame for the theft of Bar Mitzvah money, leaving Snot banned from having his own Bar Mitzvah. Steve eventually tells the truth, and throws Snot a Bar Mitzvah in his back yard. In Chimdale Steve has to wear a brace because of his scolioses, and Snot throws an apple at him in order to be accepted by everyone else. Like Steve his veiws on the world tend to remain rather niave, although he tends to have a more realistic grasp on socioty then Steve. Insperation Snot's voice actor, Curtis Armstrong is best known for playing the part of Booger in the film "Revenge of the Nerds", who Snot's name and character designe come from. However Snot and Booger's actuall personalities are quite different. Hobbies and Talents Snot can speak Klingon and Elvish. And in the episode American Dream Factory he is seen playing bass guitar. Family Mrs. Lonstein The only member of Snot's family to be seen so far is his mother, Mrs. Lonstein. In "The Magnifacent Steven" Steve remarks that she has a wooden foot. In "Moon Over Isla Island" she possesed a few steriotypical jewish qualities. In "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" Snot talks about his mother sleeping around alot, and having some type of STD, she even sold Snot's halloween costume to by dental dams. Mr. Lonstein Snot's father is implied to have left them, and in "The Magnificent Steven" Steve says that he shot Snot's mom in the face with a flair gun. Uncle Soloman In the episode "Licence to Till" we are introduced to Snot's uncle Soloman, a cabage farmer. Snot, Toshi, Steve and Barry are supposed to help him take in the harvest, but Steve takes the tractor so that he can be the designated driver to the popular kids. When Steve and Snot come back with it runs out of gas, and they can't bring in the harvest. Friends Steve Smith Steve is Snot's best friend. In "Licence to Till" he tells him he regards his friendship higher then Toshi and Barry. However Snot and Steve tend to turn on eachother more then anyone else. Such as in "Licence to Till" and "Helping Handi's" when Steve abandones Snot for the popular kids, Snot also turns on Steve in "Chimdale and "Con Heir". In a deleted scene from the episode Chimdale Snot claims to have nightmares about Steve's penis. Barry Robinson Snot often appears to be outwardly angered by Barry's lack of understanding of the world around him, often seen rolling his eyes at his remarks. He even outrightly slaps him and tells him "being stupid's gonna start getting painful" in the episode "Home Adrone". Toshi Yoshida Toshi and Snot probably have had the least ammount of interaction out of anyone in the group. In the episode "A Pineta Named Desire" the boys get in a fight, where Snot slaps Toshi across the face demanding he learn to speak english, promting Toshi to say his first english sentance "eat my bowls". In the episode "Licence to Till" Toshi is shown to be visibly jelouse when Snot says Steve is his best friend out of the group. Romantic and Sexual Encounters In Francine's Flashback Snot makes out with an elderly woman named Gretchen. In Failure is Not a Factory Installed Option Snot, Steve, Toshi and Barry attempt to romance a group of girls who are basicly there distaff counterparts. At first things go okay because Stan bought a bunch of cars that the kids sit in while watching movies Roger projects on to the side of the naighbours house. However at the end of the episode the girls leave them when the cars get repossesed. In The 42 Year Old Virgin Snot, Toshi, Barry and Steve are tricked into getting into a van with a pedophile named Randy. They are almost molested at the "Young Wet and Wild" water park before being saved by Stan. In the episode The Magnificent Steven during gym class everyone has to tell someone a secret, Snot's is that his therapist says he's a bad kisser. In "Moon Over Isla Island" Snot is pulled out of the Smith's pool by Francine and accidently gets a face full of her breasts. Steve retaliates by attempting to touch Snot's mothers breasts, but ends up having her head touch his genitals. Snot attempts to have Francine touch his. Snot ends up taking out the doorknob in the bathroom and hanging off the back of the door so that his penis sticks out the hole, which Steve ends up touching. In "G-String Circus" Snot, Steve, Toshi and Barry go to space camp. While there away Stan has a group of strippers stay with them so they can work at his dry cleaners. Roger sends Steve and his friends a video of them in Steve's room and has two of them kiss each other, to which Steve replies "There kissing where we practice kissing", insinuating that the boys have practiced kissing either on objects or each other. In "Licence to Till" Snot and Steve kiss each other before getting on the tractor. In "Merlot Down Dirty Shame" it is reveiled that Snot has a crush on Hayley. This is later explored furthur in "Jenny Fromdabloc" where it is reveiled that he has had said crush since he was four. In the episode he spends all of his Bar Mistzvah mony trying to win her over, but ultimetly gets his heart broken. Also in this episode Snot has sex with Roger while he's in his persona of Jenny Fromdabloc, Steve's Jersy girl cousin. However he technicly keeps his virginity due to the fact that he was really having sex with a stress ball, rather then an actual reproductive organ. One running joke throughout the series is that Snot gets erections from very customary things including pillow fights and airplanes. In "Moon Over Isla Island" Steve tackles Snot so that Francine's hand won't touch his genitals. When Steve asks why he isn't getting up he says "I have to wait for my wrestling rager to go down. It's totally natural, my coach told me while I was having brandy at his house." Hinting that he may be being molested by his coach. Episode Appearances *Pilot *Threat Levels *Francine's Flashback *A Smith in the Hand *All About Steve *Con Heir *Star Trek *Finances With Wolves *Helping Handis *Failure is Not a Factory Installed Option *Dungeons and Wagons *American Dream Factory *Black Mystery Month *The Magnificent Steven *The 42 Year Old Virgin *Red October Sky *1600 Candles *Escape From Pearl Bailey *Phantom of the Telethon *Chimdale *Bar Mitzvah Hustle *Every Which Way But Lose *Weiner of Our Discontent *Brains Brains and Automobiles *Moon Over Isla Island *Man in the Moonbounce *G-String Circus *May the Best Stan Win *Cops and Roger *Stan's Food Resturant *A Pineta Named Desire *You Debt Your Life *I Am The Walrus *Licence to Till *Jenny Fromdabloc *Homewrecker Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-14 at 11.34.05 AM.png|Young Snot. Screen shot 2011-04-21 at 10.17.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-04-21 at 10.17.57 PM.png AMERICAN-DAD-Jenny-Fromdabloc-Season-6-Episode-16.jpg 01_10_all_about_steve-1.jpg steve-and-friends-.jpg|Snot as "Mouth" from "the Goonies". th_americandad504shempy38.png Category:Characters Category:Childeren